


Perky Plums

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Frottage, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many plums one human can eat and only so many ways to eat them. But can a werewolf consume more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perky Plums

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Thirteen: Eating Ice-cream** Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This can be read a stand alone, but the fic will make more sense in the long run if you read this series from the start, especially if you want to continue it to the end of the series. C:
> 
> Also, sorry for that weird vague summary, I had no idea what else to put, lmao.

"Why are there so many plums in here?" Stiles asks as he enters the loft, throwing his bag towards the kitchen counter. 

"They were a gift." Derek says from the couch, not looking up from his book.

"Who the hell gives over _a dozen_ bags of plums?"

"Old ladies."

Stiles just stares at Derek for a bit before eyeing the plums up some more. "Ok, new question, _why_ did an old lady give you a whole trees worth of plums?"

Derek doesn't ask answer Stiles at first, just sits there on the couch pretending to read his book. But the weight of Stiles' gaze finally makes him sigh in defeat. "I helped her pack her groceries into her car, she felt the need to reward me with endless plums. I said no. She clearly didn't listen."

Stiles just stares at Derek in disbelief before spluttering out a laugh. "Big bad wolf will take on whole alpha packs by himself but can’t say no to an old lady with plums."

Derek throws one of the several plums sitting on the coffee table at Stiles. "Shut up. They're good plums at least."

"Just don't get the shits eating too many of them." Eyeing what is going to be a permanent plum stain on his hoodie, Stiles bends down to get his own plum biting into it. They _are_ nice plums. "Do werewolves even get the shits?"

\---------

"Dad won't take anymore plum jam." Stiles huffs, hanging up from a call with the Sheriff. 

"Neither will Isaac." Derek flicks one of the several jars of plum jam, listening to the hum of the glass, thinking desperately of something to do with the remaining jam jars and the rest of the bags of plums.

"Scott threatened to not be my best man at our wedding if I tried to give him any more plum related things." Stiles rests his head on the kitchen counter.

"We're getting married?"

"Apparently. Isaac and Kira are Lydia's minions as she organizes it all. She picked a silver, blue and white colour scheme with hints of green. Outdoor wedding from what I've heard. And the reception will take place during a full moon."

"Sounds nice. Wish I'd known about it sooner though, could've lent a hand." Derek smirks.

Stiles huffs out a laugh. "Like Lydia would have let you within ten feet of her meticulous organization of it all."

"Are we meant to get each other rings or is Lydia organising that too?" The smile Derek gives Stiles can only be described as soft.

"I'll have to ask her about it." They both laugh small, though it ends quickly when a plum rolls out of the bag on the kitchen bench to the floor." At least one good thing came out of all these plums."

Derek raises a brow in question at that.

"We know now that werewolves can get the shits."

Derek throws another plum at him for that.

\---------

"I'm a genius!" Stiles yells from the kitchen.

They were meant to be spending a day in bed today, soaking up the sun, lying all curled up in each other's arms, when Stiles suddenly sat up bolt right and clambered from the bed. From the sounds of things he's been digging around in the freezer.

"Seriously, you need to taste this." Stiles commands as he climbs back into bed, a plastic container and spoon in his hands.

At the smell of plums Derek recoils his head, burying his nose in a pillow. "No."

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." Stiles jabs a bony elbow into Derek's ribs to try and get him up and tasting.

"No more. Please." Derek mumbles from where he's now buried his head under a pillow.

"Don't be such a baby and just try it already."

Derek peeks out just enough to make eye contact. "I'll do anything. Just no more plums."

"Don't be making promises you can't keep-" As soon as the words are out of Stiles' mouth Derek is surging up to kiss him, a full oral onslaught.

During the shock of it all and Stiles eagerly returning the affection, Derek manages to get the container of plum _something_ out of Stiles' hand, quietly putting it on the floor before lowering Stiles onto his back on the bed.

Derek throws a leg over Stiles' hips, left hand cradling the right side of the boys ribs whilst his right hand buries itself in Stiles' hair.

"You can't distract me." Stiles smirks, reaching up to pull Derek down into a deep kiss. "You're eating the ge-"

Derek grinds his hips down into Stiles', cutting him off before kissing him again. "You have two choices. We keep doing this," Derek grinds down again, kissing Stiles sweetly. "Or you can force me to eat more plums."

Stiles takes him time answering, letting himself relish the feeling of Derek's cock rubbing against his own through two layers of clothing, letting Derek kiss his neck and rub his beard across his throat. "Eat the gelato."

Derek flumps down onto Stiles in defeat. "I hate you."

"That's no way to talk to your fiancée." Shoving Derek off of him, Stiles moves across the bed, leaning over to pick up the half melted container of plum gelato. "You won't regret this."

"A-huh." 

Force feeding Derek the plum gelato, Stiles sits back and watches Derek's face for wonderment. 

"It tastes like frozen plums."

"But it's good, right?"

"It tastes. Like frozen. Plums."

"…" Stiles glares at Derek. "I hate you."

"That's no way to talk to your fi-"

Stiles cuts Derek off by attempting to suffocate the man with his own pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!!
> 
> My cousin made my family dorris plum gelato and it was just SO GOOD. But I feel after over twelve bags of plums anything plum related would taste _awful_.
> 
> Also, you can thank one of my mates for the title 'Perky Plums'. I was playing MKX with him and uploading the fic at the same time and asks him for a fic title involving either plums or gelato and after an eventful 'Balls on Balls' suggestion he said 'Perky Plums' and it kinda stuck, lmao.


End file.
